


It's Brings Out Your Eyes.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [56]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Fluffy, Gay, M/M, One Hundred Ways, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: “It brings out your eyes.”





	It's Brings Out Your Eyes.

**56\. “It brings out your eyes.”**

* * *

"We'll take this one. Put it on my card." Kaname told the associate handing over the deep silver sweater along with his black card.

"Kuran," Zero hissed as he ignored the burning feeling from the top of his ears "I don't need a another sweater. Why are you buying me one?"

"It brings out your eyes." Kaname

"Kuran!"


End file.
